Grateful
by Ziggy Mo
Summary: Dean has been with his girl for several years now, and he has yet to proclaim his love for her. After a hunt gone wrong where she falls victim, he regrets never telling her. Now, Dean is struggling to find the right way to utter those three words to her.
1. Chapter 1

If he was a second too late, just one moment, he could have lost his little brother. Maybe even Izabela. That stupid, sneaky, bitch-ass spirit had snuck up on them and took him out leaving Izabela and Sam to fend for themselves. He knew they were very capable, but still, he couldn't believe that he got bested by a ghost. Unfortunately, the sneaky bitch had jumped Sam and practically tore him to ribbons. Izabela was able to repel the ghost, but it just kept coming back. It had swat at her flinging her against a tree stump momentarily knocking the wind out of her. By the time he had regained consciousness, Dean had managed to salt and burn the remains permanently sending the ghost to Hell.

Now, Dean was carrying/dragging Sam into the motel room while Izabela was bringing in all the necessary supplies. Dean had laid Sam out on the bed nearest the bathroom to make the whole makeshift-health care easier. He crossed to the other bed and started taking off his shoes while going over the hunt in his head replaying different scenarios in which it could have gone completely wrong.

Izabela had managed to bring in the clothes and weapons duffels, the backpacks, and the heavily equipped first-aid kit. She had set down the duffels and backpacks near the edge of Dean's bed and set the first-aid kit on the nightstand next to Sam's bed. Dean just watched her go through the motions of getting settled in. She leant over Sam to see what she needed to get from the kit. She grabbed the necessary items to sterilize, clean and stitch wounds. She laid them all out on a towel near the edge of the bed. She grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut away Sam's clothes from the damaged areas. Dean was so greatful that they had an old ski resort medic working with them because Izabela's skill came in pretty handy very often.

She could feel Dean's eyes on her, so she turned around and gave him a lopsided smile. "Are you all right, Dean?" she asked. Her voice was like the body of the Impala: sleek and smooth and highly arousing. He couldn't help it, so he returned her smile with a nod. "You sure? You look a little drained." He loved how she was concerned about him. She set down the scissors and crossed the room to kneel in between his legs resting her hands on his thighs. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Hey, you're bleeding."

"So are you," he replied. He couldn't believe that she was so concerned for him and his brother.

"Let me clean it real quick," she answered. He just pulled her in for another kiss. "Are you trying to distract me, Winchester?"

"Mmm...maybe." A groan from Sam drew their attention to him. "You should finish fixing up Sam."

"I know." While unbuttoning Dean's shirt very sensuously she said, "While I clean up Sam, you can take a shower. And, when you're done, I'll take care of you." She gently brushed her lips against his.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Dean finished undressing himself and hopped into the shower. He still couldn't help but feel guilty about the hunt going wrong. He had stayed in the shower until the water began to turn lukewarm. When he had finished getting ready for bed, Sam was already patched up, and Izabela was cleaning her wounds. Luckily, none of her cuts were horrible, so Dean didn't feel so terrible.

When Dean walked back in the room she glanced up and smiled. He felt really lucky to find a girl like her. "Iz, do you need help?" he asked.

"No. I'm almost finished." She placed some gauze over a cut. "There. All done. Now your turn."

"I'm fine. I only have some bruises," he told her. "How's Sam?"

"He's good. He had a couple of gashes that needed stitches, but nothing too bad."

"That's good." He wasn't feeling all too enthusiastic, and she could sense it.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for bed."

Dean slipped into the covers of the bed and tried to get to sleep, but he just couldn't. He sat back up and hung his head in his hands rubbing his eyes.

A few minutes later, he could feel the bed dip behind him and then a pair of warm arms wrap around his stomach. He felt a set of soft lips press against his neck just below his ear. Kisses were trailed down to his shoulder.

He reached behind himself and brought Izabela to sit in his lap. He put his hand on the back of her neck and drew her in for a simple, delicate kiss. She draped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hungrier one. He turned around slightly to lay her onto the bed. The kiss deepened and intensified. He pulled back and asked, "What if Sam wakes up?"

"He shouldn't. I gave him something to help him sleep. We should be good," she answered rather breathlessly.

Dean continued the kiss. He reached down her sides and found the hem of her shirt. He pulled the material up between them causing them to momentarily separate. Once it was out of the way, he started trailing a path of kisses down her neck to her breasts. He smiled when he heard her purr. He caressed her soft mounds making sure they received enough attention.

Once he was sure they were taken care of, he licked a soft trail down her stomach to the top of her underwear. He slipped his fingers into the sides and slid them off. She lifted her hips to help him rid her of the thin cloth. He slowly spread her legs and scooted in between them. Realizing he was still clothed, he stood up and quickly undressed. Izabela leaned up on her elbows watching him hastily strip.

Finally naked, he knelt back on the bed between her legs. He lowered his head and kissed her again. He sat back a little and fisted his erection loosely before rubbing himself along her folds. She arched into the intimate touch and sighed. He found her opening, and painfully slow, he slid himself in. Once he was settled, they began a slow rhythm: he glided in and out of her slick, velvety heat while she matched each of his thrusts with a roll of her hips.

He felt her climax all around him. Her thighs tightened around his waist, her heels dug into the back of his thighs, her nails dug into his shoulderblades, her body arched into him, her poorly stifled scream/moan, and her muscles clenching and milking him for more. He watched her facial expressions turn from tensed excitement to pure unadulterated pleasure. He loved how he was the one to make her feel this way. He loved the intimacy of just them experiencing all this.

All of a sudden, like a tidal wave, his orgasm ripped through him. Every muscle in his body tensed, and her name escaped his lips in a primal growl just as he felt ripples of his hot, white spunk pour out of his cock into her.

He collapsed on top of her. He knew he should move, but he was just too exhausted. He finally pulled out of her and rolled off. He laid on his back and pulled her towards him resting her head on his chest.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Izabela ever so softly.

"Much."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean just lay awake thinking about Izabela. He absolutely adored this girl. She knew him all too well: his favorite beer, food, movies, and music. Even though he wasn't the kind of guy to show emotions, she still knew mostly how he felt. She never pressured him into expressing himself.

He loved how she knew just how to put a smile on his face when he was depressed, how to calm him down when he was angry, how to relax him when he was tense. She knew exactly were to massage when he was sore, when to listen when he needed to rant. She also knew when he needed sex in order to clear his mind or when he was just plain horny. He wondered if she was empathetic because she just happened to know how he was feeling at any particular moment.

He sometimes felt bad because she focused most of her attention on him and Sam rather than herself. He had thought of different ways to thank her for all the things she had done for him and Sam, but he felt he could never properly thank her.

He released a sigh. He could feel her heartbeat on his side. It matched his perfectly beat for beat. Her light breaths warmed his chest. He started humming Aerosmith's "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing". He stroked her arm, and she began to stir. He stopped to see if he had woken her up. Nothing, but then he could feel a soft butterfly kiss. He glanced down and met her smiling back up at him with sleep-glazed eyes.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" His heart warmed for her concern. She leaned up next to him.

"Aren't you?" he countered. She kissed his chest again and laid back down. A few moments passed, but her breathing still hadn't slowed. "Go back to sleep."

"I will if you will."

Dean slid out from under her and rolled onto his side moving her to do the same. He pulled her back to his chest and draped a protective, loving arm around her. He glanced past her to check on Sam. He was sleeping peacefully. Ensuring that both Sam and Izabela were safe, he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke to a lonely spot where Izabela had laid. He sat up and looked to the bathroom. The door was shut, the water was running, and he could hear Izabela singing Aerosmith's "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing". A smile graced his face as he remembered he had been humming that same tune to her the night before. He glanced at the clock: 11:12 am. Sam was still passed out on the next bed. The water turned off and just seconds later the door opened. Steam rolled out behind a towel-wrapped Izabela.

"You let me sleep in," he said.

"You seemed exhausted last night, so I thought you could use it. I got coffee and donuts for us and soup and tea for Sam." He watched her walk over to her duffel bag. She rummaged around for a bit and pulled out a pair of jeans, a henley, tank top, bra, panties, and socks. He got out of bed and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Did Sam oversleep, too?" asked Dean.

"No, he woke up and ate half his soup for breakfast. I gave him some more medicine, and he passed back out. He's only been asleep for like an hour," she said still in his embrace. She managed to get on everything but her bra and shirts.

"Thanks, Iz," said Dean kissing her again. He knew that she understood that he was thanking her for patching up Sam, the stress-relieving sex, just being there for him when he needed her. He kissed her once more before going to take a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

_A few days later..._

Sam, Dean, and Izabela sat in a quaint, little cafe. Sam was surfing the web, and Izabela was reading a newspaper. Dean was just enjoying his coffee and donut. He kept sneaking glances over at Izabela. He loved the way her eyebrows knit together whenever she concentrated.

"Here," Sam interrupted. "Looks like there's been a couple of cattle mutilations in South Dakota."

"Why not call Bobby and ask him about it. See if he can check into it. The man does live in the same state," said Dean.

"Hey, don't be vicious," replied Izabela. "But, I think we should take a little break. Both of you could use one. Besides, Sam, you're arms still in a sling."

"It's just a sprain."

"Listen to Izzy, Sam. She is the doctor," said Dean. Izabela just rolled her eyes.

"I guess you're right. A little vacation would be fun," said Sam. "Where to, then?"

"Vegas!" exclaimed Dean a little too loud causing most of the cafe's patrons to stare.

"Um, not," answered Sam.

"Then where?" asked Dean.

"How about Colorado?" suggested Izabela.


	5. Chapter 5

_The next day..._

Seven Mary Three's "Cumbersome" played from the speakers thanks to Izabela's suggestion that Dean hook up an Ipod adaptor. He had originally been against the idea, but with some persuasive techniques from Izabela he had welcomed the slight adjustment. Eventually he had warmed up to it because now he had a variety of selections to choose from rather than just his collection of "mullet rock".

Sam had passed out in the front seat. He was snoring and drooling a little. Dean glanced in the rearview to check on Izabela. She had her feet tucked under her. She was reading _The Scarlet Letter_ nodding her head along to the bass line.

"You know, I can't concentrate when you're staring at me," said Izabela surprising Dean.

"Sorry. It's just you look so sexy against the leather," smirked Dean.

"Well, if we were there already, then we could, you know..." She could feel the car speed up ever so slightly. "Patience is a virtue, Dean."

"What are you talking about?" Izabela rolled her eyes at the smirk on Dean's face.


	6. Chapter 6

_Later that same day..._

The trio had arrived at a motel in Colorado located in some mountain side town. Each room was actually it's own little one-story cabin complete with a wrap-around deck and porch swing.

"This is just beautiful," stated Izabela walking into their cabin. The place wasn't skeevy like most of the places they stayed in: it actually looked more than decent. There were hard wood floors with nicely placed rugs, a stain-free couch with matching love seat, a wooden dining table, a brick fireplace, a decent-sized kitchen, two full bathrooms, two bedrooms, a TV set in each room including the main room, several pictures, and a laundry room.

"Yeah," agreed both Sam and Dean. Sam walked down the hall to settle into his room. Dean went back outside to bring in their things.

After dinner, Izabela had made her way to the porch swing leaving Dean and Sam in the main room watching some action movie. When he noticed she was gone, Dean made his way out to the deck and found her rocking herself back and forth on the swing. She stopped the swing to let him settle in next to her.

"Isn't that just one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen?" asked Izabela. "The blue swirling with the orange and pink. It's just absolutely breath-taking."

"Yeah it is."

"It's just with this lifestyle, you don't get to see it very often." Dean felt his spirits dampen when he heard her tone become slightly regretful. "One good thing is that when you do get to see it, you can truly appreciate the beauty." Dean pulled her towards him.

"You know what?" asked Dean. "The best thing I got out of hunting was meeting you." Izabela turned to look at him and smiled. He looked down at her and pulled her in for a slow kiss.

Once the moon was high in the sky and Sam had already gone to bed, Dean and Izabela had made their way into their room. They had begun undressing each other with a kiss here and a nibble there. Dean had finished undressing himself and helped out Izabela. She was just unsnapping her bra when Dean pulled her toward the bed. She fell into his welcoming arms and giggled. He rolled her under him and descended on her mouth.

The kiss started slow: just their lips pressed together. Then, with a growing lust, Izabela deepened it by nibbling on his lower lip. She soothed it with the tip of her tongue, and he managed to deepen the kiss even more. He met her tongue with his ever eager one in a sensual kiss.

Izabela pulled away and let loose a surprised moan when he managed to snake a hand down to her hot, dripping center. Taking this chance, his lips descended to her jaw line trailing kisses to her neck as he rubbed lazy circles against her clit. She was able to move her hand to his head massaging his scalp making him purr against her skin. The rumble of his chest caused her skin to erupt in goosebumps.

She yelped in surprise as two of Dean's long fingers penetrated her. He curled his fingers upward looking for that special spot. He was rewarded with a whispered, "Dean." He slowly slid his fingers in and out. Her muscles clenched and squeezed his fingers each time he that spot. She managed to pull him into a devastating kiss muffling her scream of pure ecstasy. He pulled away to watch her expression change.

"Your turn," said Izabela devilishly. She flipped them over to where she was straddling his thighs. His impressive erection curling towards his belly. She curled a fist around the base and began a tantalizingly slow pace making him squeeze his eyes shut. She smiled at his grunted surprise. She moved her free hand down to roll his sack in her fingers squeezing every so often. His hips began to thrust up into each pump of her hand.

His breath hitched when he felt a warm, wet heat encase his pulsing, leaking cock. His eyes shot open, and he saw her sucking on just the head. He fisted his hands into her hair making sure not to force her down. She slowly pulled him further into her mouth, the tip of her tongue brushing the underside of his cock.

Izabela began to slowly bob, each time laving the slit with the tip of her tongue. He groaned in frustration when she pulled off of him with a loud, wet pop. His frustration soon turned to pleasure when she began to rub the head of his cock against her clit. She let out a lewd mewl when his cock grazed her entrance.

He waited until his cock rubbed over her entrance before he thrust himself into her almost to the hilt. A scream worthy of a pornstar escaped past her lips. Curling his hands around her hips, he began to thrust upward in a strong, deep rhythm. He watched as her eyes rolled back. She rested a hand on his chest, and the other was gripped in her hair away from her face.

He could feel his own orgasm build up so he slid his hand from her hip, over her lower belly, to her clit. He frantically ran his thumb over the sensitive spot until he could feel her reach that plateau.

Her head flung back, both her hands gripped his shoulders, and his name burst from her mouth in complete erotic bliss. His climax only seconds behind had firworks going off behind his eyelids accompanied by a desperate cry of her name.

They both collapsed on the bed. Izabela was placing kisses along his chest, neck, and lips while Dean was trying to catch his breath. He carefully pulled out from Izabela but kept her laying on him.

"Wow," said Izabela.

"You're not that bad yourself," Dean answered his eyelids drooping heavily.

"I'm so gonna feel that tomorrow," said Izabela.

"And that's bad because...?" asked Dean fighting the sleep that beckoned.

"I never said it was." She placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips and laid back down on his chest. Moments later, he could feel her heartbeat slow and her breathing even out confirming that she had fallen asleep. Dean followed suit dreaming of long, fulfilling nights like this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was sitting at the table drinking coffee and surfing the web. "Long night, I'm guessin'," said Sam a little harshly as Dean stumbled into the kitchen.

"You have no idea," answered Dean with a big smile on his face. He grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee.

"Actually, I do," replied Sam. "I could hear you guys through the wall. I thought someone was getting killed with all the screaming going on."

"What? Are you jealous, Sammy?" asked Dean sarcastically sitting down across from Sam.

"Of course, Dean. I am very jealous of your over zealous sex life. Next time you two want to go at it like that, please make sure I am nowhere within shouting distance."

"Well, well, well, who knew Sammy likes to listen in?" asked Dean feigning ignorance.

"Sorry, Sam," said Izabela from the doorway. She was attempting to stretch her arms over her head but she groaned in displeasure. She limped/walked over to Dean and placed a kiss on his head.

"You weren't lying when you said you'd be sore," stated Dean.

"See, that's what you get," said Sam irritated.

"Just a little pain for a lot of pleasure," quipped Izabela.

"Ew! Gross! It's bad enough I had to hear it. I don't need to listen to the morning-after sex talk," complained Sam.

Both Dean and Izabela were smirking at Sam enjoying his discomfort.

"So, what are we gonna do today? I was thinking about going on a hike or something. I'd say fishing, but I'm not all too thrilled with sitting around quietly waiting to catch a fish that most likely won't show up," ranted Izabela.

"Ramble much, Iz. I like the hike idea just as long as we aren't gonna go camping. I hate camping," responded Dean.

"Why not. It's fun. I remember when me and my friend, Justin, used to go camping all the time in the summer. We used to take pictures and play silly little games and roast marshamllow," said Izabela in full-out rememberance mode.

"Wait. You went camping with a guy? What the hell? Did your parents even know?" asked Dean partially curious and partially protective. Izabela rolled her eyes at him and refused to answer.

"Sam, how's your wrist doing?" asked Izabela concerned. A smile, barely noticeable smile graced Dean's lips at the care Izabela showed for him and Sam.

"It's fine. Just a little stiff."

"Ok, just try to move it a bit. If it gets really bad, we're gonna have to regrettably take you to the hospital," said Izabela. Sam rolled his eyes at her and smiled.

----------

**author's note: sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of catch to do. i will post as often as possible. please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

For the rest of the morning, the trio sat around the table talking and joking. Nearing noon, Izabela and Dean headed to a bathroom and decided to "conserve water". However, with the time spent in the shower not acutally showering wasted enough water for it to not be considered "conserving water".

A little after lunch, Sam had walked into the little town to check out the little shops and stores. Dean and Izabela had head out to the hiking trails surrounding their cabin. They stopped every so often to take pictures of each other and the scenery.

After Dean had managed to convince Izabela into taking some really raunchy, woodsy pictures; he even managed to convince her to having amazing outdoor sex. Their clothes made a trail to Dean banging Izabela up against a tall pine tree. Dean was very grateful for them being so far back in the woods so no person could hear their escapades knowing that Izabela was a very vocal lover.

They met a tired, irritated Sam back at the cabin. He was amused by the couple's appearance. Dean was covered with a light sheen of sweat walking around in a wife beater, and Izabela's hair was mostly out of place while her shirt was inside out. "I see you guys had fun on your nature walk."

"You could say that," replied Dean with a knowing, lustful glint in his eyes.

Izabela rolled her eyes at his comment. "Did you have fun in town?"

"Up until lunch."

"What happened at lunch?" Both Dean and Izabela were staring at Sam with such curiosity.

"Well, I ate lunch at this Mom and Pop shop, and being all alone and all, I grabbed a newspaper. I was reading over some of the obits and not-as-important news when I came across an article talking about there being a mysterious string of deaths in Louisiana."

Izabela had instantly switched from vacation to work mode. "What about the deaths?"

"Well," continued Sam, "all the deaths seem to revolve around the lunar cycle..."

"Okay, that doesn't mean that it's our kind of thing," interrupted Dean.

"All the vics had their hearts missing," answered Sam somewhat smugly.

"Possibly a werewolf?" asked Izabela rather sure of herself. "Seems like our kind of thing, Dean."

"Come on. We just got here like yesterday. Other hunters probably picked up the clues. Why don't we just let it go?" responded Dean rather reluctant to end his vacation early.

"Dean, you know we can't do that. We don't know for sure that someone else will pick up this hunt," said Sam. "I'm not trying to be a joy-kill, but this seems like ajob for us.

"This is one of the big things I hate about this job: little to no vacation time," said Dean. After a rather long pause, and some looks from Sam Dean reluctantly agreed to take on the hunt.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the room, Dean and Izabela were packing up their things to head to Louisiana.

"Are you alright, Dean?" asked Izabela. Dean had been somewhat quiet since the discussion with Sam.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He was packing up his clothes, and she walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. "You know, the sooner we get this done, the more time we have for other things." Izabela had squeezed herself between Dean and his duffel.

"How do you know? There's gonna be another hunt after that, and another after that. It's never-ending." He looked down in her eyes and noticed the concern. "I don't mean to be a Debbie Downer, but we hardly have any time for fun."

Izabela tilted her head and kissed below his chin. Dean closed his eyes and hummed. "What if I promise that we will have a chance for fun when we get there." She kissed below his ear.

"I like the sound of that," he answered. Izabela pulled on the back of his neck bringing him towards her. Their lips met and they both melted in the kiss. Their tongues entertwined tangling and teasing. A simple, yet sensual kiss.

Just as Izabela's hands made their way into Dean's shirt the two were interrupted by a knock and cough. "If you guys don't mind, we have a hunt to get to."

"Sam, you are a major cock block," said Dean irritated. Izabela only giggled and pulled away. Dean hurriedly finished packing grabbed his and Izabela's duffels. He carried the duffels out to the car and tossed them in the trunk. Izabela was already in the car, and Sam was still in the cabin doing a once-over.

Once Dean settled himself in the car, Izabela's hands snaked over his shoulders settling on his chest. He felt her hot breath aginst his ear. "That, in there, was just a little preview." She quickly pulled away when Sam opened the door and settled himself in the passenger seat.

"If you two are done acting like a couple of horny teens..." trailed Sam.

"Yeah, yeah."


	10. Chapter 10

_Two days later..._

Dean pulled the Impala in front of a little, abandoned bungalow when they reached Louisiana. Izabela and Sam were passed out: Sam's face was pressed against the passenger side window which fogged up with Sam's breathing while Izabela was stretched across the backseat of the Impala. He smiled at their innocence.

He quietly got out of the car to check out the little hut. The place was decent. Actually, it was better than most motels they stayed in. It was dusty and a little old, but other than that, it was fine. There wasn't much privacy, but it had to do. The couch looked sturdy enough, and there was a loft that looked as if it was once used as a bedroom.

He went to the trunk and grabbed a few things and walked back into the little bungalow. He began tracing salt lines against the doors and windows and drew several protection symbols.

Once he was done, he headed back out to the car and grabbed the necessary duffels and carried them inside. He grabbed some of the extra blankets and draped one over the couch and the bed in the loft. He walked back out and slid into the driver's seat. He gently nudged Sam to wake him up. Sam blinked away the sleep and yawned.

"Hey, I found us a place to stay. I already set up everything, so you can go take a nap inside," said Dean.

"Thanks, Dean," said Sam stepping out of the car and walking to the bungalow. Dean got out of the car and opened the back door. He knelt down in front of Izabela and kissed her forehead.

"Babe, we're here," he whispered. She rolled onto her stomach avoiding wakefulness. "Come on, sleepy head." She groaned in refusal. Dean huffed and careffuly grabbed her. He draped her arms around his neck and kicked the door shut. He carried her into the house and saw Sam passed out on the couch, so Dean brought Izabela up to the loft and placed her on the bed. He pulled off her shoes and covered her with another blanket. She snuggled into it and purred. Dean smiled at her and took off his jacket and shoes. He pulled back the blanket and snuggled in close to Izabela before dozing off.

----------


	11. Chapter 11

Dean slowly woke to a lonely bed. He stretched out his arm to slowly cooling sheets. He groaned and sat up. He grabbed his boots and slid them on before walking down the steps to the front room. He frowned when he saw that both Sam and Izabela were gone. He looked out the window to find his baby was gone, too. He noticed a hot pink post-it lying on the end-table next to the couch. He immediately noticed Sam's chicken-scratch.

Left for food and beer. Iz tried to wake you, but you were out. Be back in a few.

-Sam

He left the post-it and walked over to the weapon's duffel. He began taking out the arms getting ready to clean them.

Dean just finished sharpening the last knife when he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala's engine pull up. He heard the doors slam shut before Sam and Izabela walked in carrying a 12-pack and box of pizza.

"Hey," greeted Dean. "What took so long? I was able to clean all the guns and knives. I don't think it takes about 2 to 3 hours to get food."

"Sorry, we stopped to talk to a couple of locals," answered Sam.

"What'd you two find out?" inquired Dean.

"Well, we are pretty sure that it's a werewolf. The whole town's talking about the string of monthly murders, but they think it's some crazy satanic serial killer. The killings match the lunar cycle," said Sam. "It's just that nobody's complained about any strange wolves or dogs in the area."

"Maybe it's just smart and knows to cover it's trail," said Dean.

"Yeah, since when do werewolves cover their tracks?" said Izabela rather sarcastically. "I don't think it's a werewolf. I'm thinking it's something else."

"Like what?" asked Sam.

"I don't know yet. I'm still thinking."

"What else could it be. It's just gotta be a werewolf. All the vics have missing hearts and the deaths occurred during the lunar cycle," said Sam.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird that there has only been one death every month?" questioned Izabela. "Normally, werewolves go crazy and gank as many as they can get, but now only one? That's not normal werewolf behavior."

"When in this line of work has anything ever been normal?" asked Sam.

"This just doesn't seem normal, even for us," said Izabela.

"Izzy, the patterns fit. It's got to be a werewolf. I'm sorry, babe, but this just seems like a run-of-the-mill werewolf hunt," said Dean, defending Sam.

"You're probably right. It's just..."

"Just what," asked Dean.

"Nevermind."

----------


	12. Chapter 12

After the three finished eating, they set out to research more on who the possible suspects could be. They left for the library in town to get a closer look at everything. Sam soon left to the morgue to check out the victims' bodies. Dean and Izabela stayed behind to look at obituaries and old news clippings. Dean was leafing through a huge newspaper archive while Izabela was on the library computers. Dean could tell that she just wasn't convinced that it was a werewolf. He didn't understand why. All the clues pointed to werewolf: heart missing and deaths all during the full moon. He wanted to get why she thought it was something else.

He slammed the book shut and instantly regretted it when a huge puff of dust erupted from the pages. He coughed and swat away at the dust. He put the books away and grabbed his notes before heading over to Izabela.

He leaned down to place a kiss on the back of her neck making her hum. "Did you find anything?" asked Dean grabbing her notes. His brows furrowed when he read over them. This said nothing about werewolves. It was a list of different possible causes. He quickly eliminated all the items because all either weren't after hearts or didn't occur on a full moon. "You know, we're supposed to be researching this case."

"I know. I finished about an hour ago," she answered handing him another notebook that had werewolf related information. I just wanted to check into some other possiblities. Just in case." She leaned over and kissed him softly. She looked confused when he pulled away.

"I seem to remember this gorgeous girl promising me a little fun when we got to Louisiana," said Dean.

"You're right." Izabela pulled Dean back into a deeper kiss. He smiled against her lips as he pulled her up refusing to break the kiss. She regrettably broke the kiss cursing her lungs for needing air. She hurriedly grabbed her stuff and haphazardly threw it into her bag before grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him to a secluded aisle in the far, back corner of the library. She threw down her bag and backed him up to the shelves pulling him into a devastating kiss. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders letting it drop to the floor. He pulled at her bringing her flush to his chest. He trailed his hands down her sides reaching for the hem of her shirt. He pulled her shirt off momentaril breaking their kiss but quickly resumed it. She began unbuttoning his shirt needing to feel his skin.

His need for dominance overpowering him, Dean reversed their position and reached around Izabela's back undoing her bra and letting it fall to the ground. He leaned down and captured a nipple in his teeth causing her to hiss.

She finally managed to undo his button-down and began work on his jeans. She masterfully undid the belt, button and zipper making him growl from relief of the pressure. She rubbed him through his boxers rewarding her with a deep growl.

He was about to undo her pants when he found they were already off. He grasped her thighs and wrapped them around his hips hoisting her up. Once he was sure of his balance, he thrusted into her to the hilt earning him a yelp. He unsuccessfully tried to cover it up with his mouth.

He began a hard, fast, needy rhythm of thrusts each met by a moan from Izabela. She snaked one of her hands between their bodies and frantically rubbed at her clit.

He could sense her climax building when her moans turned into soft screams and her inner muscles began tightening around him. He thrusted harder feeling his impending climax pull tight at his balls.

She screamed out his name alerting all library patrons of her orgasm. He could feel it rip through her body bringing about his. He groaned in pleasure as he reached that euphoric high.

She began to slide off him and onto the floor completely out of breath. He followed and sat against the lower shelves. They sat and redressed waiting to come down and their heart rates to return to normal.

"Oh my god. That was fucking amazing," said Dean.

"Yeah, it was."

"I didn't know you were into exhibitionism," said Dean.

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"I never said I was," smirked Dean.

"I wonder how many people heard that," wondered Izabela.

"You were pretty loud, so I'm guessing everybody within a five mile radius of this place."

"Shut up," said Izabela playfully.

"We should seriously have public sex more often."

"Definitely."

----------

Author's Note: I will be out of town for a week. This is my Christmas present to all of you. Merry Christmas!!


	13. Chapter 13

Sam was stepping out of the car when he saw Dean and Izabela rushing around the corner. They hopped in telling Sam to haul ass out of there.

Arriving back at the motel, Sam asked, "What happened? Did you guys piss of the librarian?" Izabela blushed, grabbed a pair of shorts, and headed into the bathroom to change. Dean had a huge grin on his face. "Oh my god! You two had sex in the library!" exclaimed Sam. "Dude, that's just gross. Couldn't you have waited 'til you got back to the motel or something. The library?"

"Guys have urges, and I'm not celibate like you," stated Dean. "Bro, public sex is amazing. You so gotta try." Izabela strolled out of the bathroom clearly not amused with the conversation. She walked over to the boys and sat on the edge of a bed next to Dean.

"Did anyone catch you guys 'cause you were bookin' it outta there pretty damned fast?" asked Sam. He wasn't up for stories of Dean's sexcapades, but he was curious about how this time went down.

"Well, lovely little Izabela here is a very vocal lover. Ow!" Dean exclaimed after earning a slap upside the head from Izabela. "Anyways, we were making out in this back, corner aisle of the library, and everything's getting all heated, and I'm hard as a rock ready-"

"Dean! I don't think Sam wants to know the details," interrupted Izabela trying to spare Sam the horny little details.

"Sorry. Skipping the finer parts, Izabela can blow the roof off the barn. All the people in the place heard her screaming my name. When we walked back to the front of the place, all the people there were all congratulating us and what not. Dude, praising me for my amazing skills. So, we're heading to the front when the librarian sees us. She gives us this death glare and starts coming for us. I grab Izzy's hand and hightail it out of there." Sam was just staring in disgusted awe at his brother. Izabela was just shaking her head. Neither of them said anything, so Dean continued. "Dude, the look on the old broad's face was fucking priceless. I totally bet she was jealous."

"Dean, only you can find humor in almost getting caught," said Sam, finally cutting Dean.

"Hey, I bet if you were caught after having sex you would find it pretty funny, too," retorted Dean.

"As much as I enjoy sharing my sex life with your brother, can we please talk about the case?" Izabela asked Dean, clearly irritated.

"Oh, right," said Dean taken out of his sex-daze. "Did you find anything on the bodies?"

"Yeah, the vics were practically torn to pieces. Mostly the torso was in tact, but for sure, the hearts were gone," said Sam. "The coroner thinks that it was some animal attack, like a wolf, or a rabid dog."

"Where were the bodies found?" asked Izabela.

"In a swamp thicket a couple miles east of town," said Sam taking out his notes.

"Are you serious?" grimaced Izabela.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you fucking serious?" complained Izabela for the umpteenth time. Dean glanced at her through the rear view mirror. He could feel the distress and disbelief rolling off her in waves. He was almost afraid to ask her what was wrong.

Ignoring his logic he asked anyway. "Iz, what's wrong?" Sam looked up bracing himself for an explosion from Izabela. Dean immediately regretted it.

"What's wrong?" repeated Izabela feigning ignorance. "Where do I start? We are going to investigate the scene of the crimes in a big, swampy thicket, and I'm betting we're gonna get hella fucking filthy from who knows what's in there. And, seeing how we haven't had enough time to do laundry I have no pants to wear leaving me to no choice but to wear shorts, a skirt, or a dress. And, I'm not gonna wear a dress or skirt out in the mud so that leaves me with no choice but to wear shorts out here." Dean had pulled up across the street from the thicket and a patrol car.

Sam took his time to interrupt Izabela's rant. "You could have just worn the jeans you had on earlier."

"I would have except there is a big-ass, white stain on them because your brother can't keep it in his pants." Sam had a disgusted look on his face. "All my jeans **and **skirts are dirty mostly thanks to your brother. They either have come stains or just-as-gross stains." She had managed to calm down, but there was still a hint of hostility in her voice. Dean and Sam were just staring at her with their eyes blown wide unable to say anything. "By the way, tomorrow, Dean, you're gonna take me shopping for new jeans and skirts because most of mine are damaged beyond repair due to your overactive libido."

"Hey, I never hear you complaining." She gave him a look. "Fine, I'll buy you new pants." Izabela climbed out of the car grabbing her Bowie knife, her handgun loaded with silver bullets, her sawed-off shotgun and hiding them on her before grabbing a flashlight. Sam was still stunned trying to rid himself of the picture of Dean and Izabela humping like gorillas. The boys followed suit quickly hiding their weapons from view of the police officer.

"How far into the thicket were the bodies found?" Dean asked Sam bringing him from his disturbing thoughts.

"About a hundred feet in," answered Sam turning to look at the swamp.

Dean checked his handgun in the waistband of his pant. "Okay, let's go." They headed to the police officer, told him they were checking out the crime scene then headed into the swamp thicket.


	15. Chapter 15

They were barely a few feet in when Dean and Sam heard a loud squish and a groan. They glanced back to see Izabela with one foot covered in swamp mud. She didn't look angry just disappointed. Dean shook his head and smiled before turning back and continuing through the trees.

"How much farther?" whispered Izabela very softly that it surprised the boys that they even heard her.

"Just up a bit farther. The cops said that the vics were found in a large clearing," answered Sam. There was another loud squish and a soft groan. "You okay back there, Iz?" Sam asked turning around to check on Izabela.

"Just dandy," replied a snarky Izabela.

"Hey, I think we're here," said Dean. The three looked around the area. Except for a huge, bloody tree stump in the middle of the swamp floor, it was a huge clearing. "Dude, how were the bodies even found all the way out here?"

"Yeah, I mean, this place is totally secluded. This seems like the perfect place to dump a body. The place is way too far for any person to go wandering and accidentally stumble on it," added Izabela. Dean walked over to the large tree stump in the middle of the clearing. It was completely soaked in multiple victims' blood making it hard to make out any markings on it.

"I asked the coroner that and he said that this place used to be a hot party spot for kids. He said that loads of kids used to come out here to get drunk and high and laid. Some of the kids were coming out for a 'Dean party' and found the first body," answered Sam. He smirked at the glare Dean sent him.

"So, what about the rest of the bodies?" inquired Izabela trying to wipe off the mud from her legs and shoes.

"Well, after the place was cleared some more kids came back for another 'Dean party'," said Sam earning a giggle from Izabela and another glare from Dean, "and they found the second victim."

"So, that explains the Rent-A-Cop. How did they know to check back here when the third guy went missing?" asked Dean still glaring at Sam and Izabela for laughing at his expense.

"Well, it's where the first two were found, so I'm guessing that this was there best bet," Sam answered Dean. "Is there anything on that stump?"

"Besides the blood, not that I can see," said Dean. He was looking at the roots protruding from the base of the stump, but they were covered in swamp mud.

"What are you looking for?" asked Izabela standing beside Dean. She hunched over to get eye-level with him.

"Im trying to see if the werewolf left anything behind like clothing or something that will help us pinpoint who it is," said Dean looking at Izabela. He stole a glance at her shoes and saw that she was covered in mud up to just below her knee. He laughed and kissed her temple. She looked at him confused, but smiled at him.

Standing up, Izabela headed over to the opposite side of the stump looking for any little thing that could help them. She used her Bowie knife to sift through the mud at the base of the stump. She couldn' find anything. She worked her way around to Dean before admitting defeat. "Ugh, I can't find anything. I say we cross-reference the vics and see if they have anything in common with them like mutual friends and what not. The full moon's night 'til like next week. Right now, I vote we head to a bar and have a little fun before my head explodes," suggested Izabela. She began heading the way came in, but Dean stopped her walking ahead. She followed after him with Sam on her tail. "You know...I'm capable of finding my way out," said Izabela a few moments later.

"Yeah, I know, but this way, I'll see it and avoid it warning you and you won't complain," said Dean avoiding a huge mud puddle. He helped Izabela hop across it.

"How sweet, but I thought you liked your women all covered in mud," said Izabela trying to step in the same places Dean did.

Dean smirked at her comment. "Sammy, how you doing back there?" asked Dean glancing back after he heard a loud splash followed by a "son of a bitch."

Izabela and Dean busted out laughing when they saw a big, Sammy-sized mud monster trying to stand up from the ground.

Dean doubled over with laughter while Izabela walked over to try and help the mud-covered Sam. "Aw, Sammy," said Izabela trying to hold in her laughter. She reached out her hand which Sam gratefully took and helped him stand. "Sweetie, we're on a hunt. You can't go around rolling in the mud no matter how fun it seems." Sam just glared because of her mothering/mocking tone.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. It was just so tempting," said Sam rather sarcastically. He was glaring daggers at a bent over Dean gasping for air and wiping tears from his eyes.

"Come here." Sam walked over to Izabela. She was holding a red bandana in her hand motioning Sam to bend down a little. "Let me get some of that mud from you face. Did you land on your wrist?"

"No, my back broke my fall," said Sam.

"Are you okay?" asked Izabela.

"I'm fine."

"If anything, he broke his pride," said Dean somewhat breathless earning another glare from Sam. "Dude, you better get cleaned up 'cause you're not getting in my car looking like that."

"I think there are some clothes in the trunk. He can change before we leave." Izabela gave Sam the bandana to get more mud off of himself.

The trio had finally made it to the road. "What happened to you?" asked the patrolman rather rudely when he saw Sam.

"I was trying to do my own impersonation of 'the creature of the Black Lagoon'," Sam spat out.

He followed Dean and Izabela to the trunk of the Impala. Izabela was searching for a change of clothes for Sam while Dean was looking for something in the front seat of the car.

"Aha!" exclaimed Dean.

"What, 'Aha!'?" asked a pissy Sam. He was answered when there was a click and a flash coming from Dean's direction. "You did not just take a picture of me, did you?" asked Sam. He groaned when Dean nodded in response. Izabela managed to find a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for Sam. He thanked her and began stripping on the side of the car. When he was finished, he threw his dirty clothes into a bag in the trunk and climbed into the passenger's side. "Dean, you suck as a big brother."

"I'm an awesome big brother."


	16. Chapter 16

While Sam was taking a shower, Dean was sitting at the table behind the laptop trying to read over the case notes, but something seemed to have caught his attention. His breath hitched, and his mouth went dry. Izabela was facing away from him kneeling on the side of the closest bed trying to reach something underneath it. She had changed into a rather tight, short jean skirt giving Dean a wonderful shot of her backside. He could see her bright blue g-string hanging out the top of her skirt and the bright blue slip of silk between her legs. A groan slipped passed his lips when he tried adjusting the growing tightness in his pants. He audibly swallowed when she slinkily flattened out to reach for whatever it was that was under the bed. He imagined her doing a very sensual, highly erotic striptease for him. He imagined her slowly taking off her shirt tossing it at him, slowly unzipping her skirt and sliding it off her hips, her crawling towards him and kneeling in between his legs, her reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra before it fell to the floor...

"Ha!" she remarked when she sat back up bringing Dean out of his fantasy. Dean cleared his throat and asked her what she was doing. "Oh, my chap stick rolled under the bed. Sammy, you done yet, kiddo?" Sam stepped out of the bathroom with steam rolling out behind him.

"Yeah, just let me dry my hair really quick."

Dean set a notebook on his lap while pretending to look something up on the computer. He was trying to rid himself of the naughty things Izabela could be doing in her tiny, little thong. _Rotting corpses, airplanes, bar fights, _thought Dean.

"Okay, let's go," said Sam heading for the door grabbing his jacket on the way out.

Izabela was almost out the door when she noticed Dean wasn't moving. "Come on, Dean. Let's get you drunk," she joked trying to get him moving.

"Just a sec," said Dean. He made sure his erection wasn't all that visible before getting up and following Izabela out the door. _It's gonna be a long night,_thought Dean as he watched the sway of Izabela's hips.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean was hypnotized by the movement of Izabela's hips as she walked to the bar for another round of beers. He tensed when she leaned over the bar to get the bartender's attention. He hated when she did things like that. Her shirts were always too low, her skirts too short, and her underwear always managed to peak just over the top of whatever she was wearing. He could distinctly see the blue triangle and straps at the base of her back. He knew if he could see from all the way over by the darts then most everybody in the bar wouldn't have any trouble.

Dean untensed when Izabela glided her way back over to their table carrying three bottles of Heineken. He kept trying to burn holes into the skulls of the guys staring at Izabela's ass as she made her back.

"Hey, where's Sam?" asked Izabela setting down the beers.

"Oh, he went to piss." He took one of the bottles and downed half.

"You do know that I was kidding when I said I was gonna get you drunk, right?" questioned Izabela. He just grunted from frustration.

Moments later, a big burly biker walked up to the table. "Hey, sweetie. Can I buy you a drink?" asked Mr. Buff Biker to Izabela. This guy was twice as big as Sam, just as tall with a very noticeable beer belly; Dean was trying to stare the guy down, but his attention was elsewhere.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I already have one," replied Izabela, clearly not interested.

"How about a dance or something?" tried Mr. Buff Biker again. Dean was getting pissed. Could he not see that he was sitting right next to Izabela?

"I'd rather not," said Izabela trying to be polite. Dean was getting irritated because the biker dude wasn't even looking at her face, but everywhere else on her body.

"You sure?" continued the biker.

"She's not interested," bit out Dean. The biker glared at Dean and just seemed to notice he was there. The biker straightened out and attempted to intimidate Dean. Dean stood up and got in the guy's face.

"Dean, woah, cool it, babe," interrupted Izabela. She managed to squeeze her way in between Dean and the big guy, and pushed Dean away. The guy walked away admitting defeat and muttering "fucking tease" under his breath. Dean noticed and was about to retaliate, but Izabela stopped him. "Hey, it's okay. Calm down, Tiger."

Sam, who was standing off to the side in case he needed to intervene, walked up to the table clapping Dean on the shoulder. "I say we should head back to the motel. Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

Dean was laying in bed thinking about the guy at the bar. He hated when guys did that. He hated how guys would constantly walk up to Izabela and hit on her while he was sitting right there. That was one of the things he hated about dating a gorgeous girl like Izabela. But, it made him prideful because he had her and no one else could touch. It made him feel like a little kid with a new toy: he just didn't want to share.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the room filled with snores. He looked over to the other bed and smiled. Sam was passed out, face first in the pillows snoring like a bear.

He glanced up to the bathroom door to see Izabela walking out wearing one of his tees. She was stretching her arms above her head walking to the bed. He realized that he was at least still half hard from earlier and seeing her in one of his shirts was not helping. It stretched across her chest, and he could clearly make out her nipples pressing against the cotton. The shirt wasn't long: it only reached just above her thighs. He closed his eyes willing his erection away.

He audibly swallowed when he felt a warm hand press against his chest. He opened his eyes saw a pair of dark, dark brown eyes looking back at him. A pair of soft lips descended upon his. He melted into the kiss. All of a sudden, he could feel heat settling just above his groin. He pulled away and saw Izabela straddling his lap.

"Goodnight, Cowboy," she purred, slowly rolling off him and settling in next to him. He unconsciously wrapped his arm around her before inwardly groaning.

_God, kill me now._


	19. Chapter 19

One, two, three...Whoever said that counting sheep helps put you to sleep has never been sexually frustrated. 11:38 pm. The numbers on the clock mocked Dean as they slowly changed. It felt like it had been 10 hours, but in actuality, it had only been 30 minutes. Normally, he'd be asleep by now. He looked over to his brother who was sprawled out on his stomach probably away in La La Land. He turned his head to look at Izabela. He tried not to move so much as to wake her. She was snuggled in his arm up to him. Her little puffs of breath warmed his side. She looked so peaceful. God, he hated her right now. It was her fault he was in this predicament. His cock was so fucking hard he thought it would explode if he couldn't find any way to relieve the pressure. He was contemplating going to jack off in the bathroom but knew it didn't feel as good as being balls-deep in Izabela's sweet, tight heat.

He was getting impossibly harder just thinking about trying to come.

He glanced back at the clock: 11:42. He swore that the little green lights were out to get him. He closed his eyes to try and force himself to sleep.

He thought she moved. His eyes sprung open. He could feel her hand move to the waistband of his briefs. He waited for her to move her hand again, but nothing happened. He just closed his eyes again.

He thought she moved, again. This time he was sure. She snuggled closer to him. Her leg was now between his legs. He closed his eyes once more.

Dean's eyes jerked open when he felt Izabela's hand breach his briefs. Her leg moved higher up his thigh. He was trying so hard not to pant right now. His boner was not going away, and this was definitely not helping. He glared down at her wishing she'd roll away. He squeezed his eyes shut determined to use the Force to move her hand out of his briefs.

She moved again, but this time he was certain she was trying to kill him in her sleep. Her knee moved up and slowly brushed his sack before it settled up against it. Her hand moved lower into his underwear with her pinky just breaching the wiry thatch of hair. He clenched his eyes shut hoping this was just a really sick, twisted incredibly erotic fantasy.

His eyes shot open practically bugging out of his skull. Her hand was now for sure wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing while her knee gently rubbed his sack. He glanced down only to see Izabela sleeping. He was completely hard, and he wasn't about to stop her even if she was jerking him off in her sleep. He wanted this. He needed this so badly. He just layed back and relaxed. He stayed as quiet as possible not wanting to wake her up and stop her from the hand job.

Okay, he was pretty sure she was either suffering from sexomnia, or she was really awake. Dean felt her hand grasp and roll his balls while her other hand striped his cock in long, firm strokes. He felt the bed shift under him when she scooted closer allowing him to feel her soaked panties against his leg. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he sure as hell was not going to do anything to stop it.

He almost gasped when he felt Izabela gently tug his briefs just below his cock. He hadn't noticed until he could feel the rough sheets against the head of his dick. She crawled down below the sheets gently encasing his cock in her mouth carefully and lovingly laving his member. He whimpered when she let him go with an echoing pop. He noticed the bed dip when she crawled back up over him. He peeked through slitted eyelids to see her taking off her shirt and panties and gently massaging her breasts. He couldn't believe it: she was trying to screw him while he was sleeping. His cock jerked at the thought.

A groan slipped passed his lips as he felt her slide onto his cock. She leaned forward; her hot breath caressing his neck. She began to slowly rock back and forth on his cock. Her breaths becoming harsher and his name occasionally slipping passed her lips. He fought the urge to do anything except he couldn't help the small moans and whimpers that escaped.

Once he felt the heat pooling in his stomach, he completely forgot that he was pretending to sleep, so he grabbed her hips and thrust upward rough, hard, and fast. She gasped loudly, and her movements faltered as Sam groaned and rolled over on his side. Dean, however never stopped thrusting.

After the surprise had left, she rested her forearms on either side of his head and changed the angle of penetration to something deeper, almost unbearable. She came so fast. He could feel her tighten around his cock, his name being panted against his neck, and her going lax on top of him. He wasn't there yet.

Just a few more thrusts and... "Oh, God, Izzy!" gasps Dean in her neck as he comes harder than ever before. He rides out his orgasm before laying back down on the bed and holding onto Izabela laying on top of him. He doesn't pull out yet. He's too tired, exhausted, sated to do anything except let his body come down from that incredible ecstasy.

When they're finally calmed down and their hearts are back to normal, Izabela pulls off of Dean and tries to roll onto the bed, but he stops her. He holds her to his chest and strokes her back trying to lull her back to sleep. He fell asleep with a smile on his face while Izabela gently laid kisses on his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

The sun's rays were peeking through the window the next morning. Dean was going to roll over, but he felt something pinning him down to the bed. He opened one eye and smiled at the sight before him: Izabela was sprawled out naked on top of him. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his.

All of a sudden, something was buzzing and vibrating loud as hell. He looked over and saw Sam's phone annoyingly dancing across the nightstand.

"Sam. Sam. Get your fucking phone."

Sam rolled over grabbing for his phone and turning off the alarm. He rolled out of bed all groggy and headed to the bathroom for his morning routine.

Dean gazed down at Izabela on his chest. He pushed some hair away from her face and stroked her bare shoulder peeking out from the top of the sheets. She groaned and sat up a bit looking down at Dean.

"Good morning," she greeted him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great. I had a wonderful dream last night. What about you? Did you sleep good?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah. I like the bed this time around. It's nice and soft and warm," she answered placing a kiss on his pec.

She pushed up off him searching for her discarded clothes from last night. He was going to ask her about last night as he watched her get ready, but Sam walked out of the bathroom. Izabela rushed in to brush her teeth and hair. Dean sighed and got out of bed getting ready for the day.

He fully intended on asking her about the activities the night before, but he never got the chance. It wasn't until Sam headed off to the library for any last minute research that he was able to.

He was in a small clothing store following around Izabela while she picked out new clothes. He was finding it difficult to put the words together.

"You okay, Dean? You look in deep thought," asked Izabela noticing his confusion. She was at browsing through a couple of racks of jeans intent on replacing her damaged pairs.

"Yeah, just give me a sec."

They were in a secluded section of the store when Dean said, "So, about last night..."

"Oh."

"Yeah. What was that all about? I mean, I'm not complaining, but..."

"Um... Honestly? I don't know," she said not seeming the least bit worried.

"You don't know?" asked Dean disbelieving. "You could have at least woken me up instead of humping me while I was asleep with Sam in the next bed over," said Dean with a hint of humor and anger.

"Hey, Sam was asleep," she retaliated. "Plus, not all of you was asleep when I started."

"It's not my fault my dick has mind of his own."

Neither spoke while Izabela kept browsing.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked finally breaking the silence.

"I was asleep and I had this really hot dream. I woke up, and it had me all hot and bothered. You were all tensed and pissed from the bar earlier, so I thought it was better if I didn't wake you," explained Izabela.

"Must have been one hot dream if you decided to rape me because of it."

"You can't rape the willing, and your cock was very willing," she smirked.

"I was never asleep. I couldn't get to bed. I was so hard from watching trying to get your chap stick from under the bed."

"Who knew chap stick was so sexy?" teased Izabela.

"I felt you rubbing and teasing me, so I just let you do what you wanted."

"Wait. You knew I was gonna fuck you, but you just laid back and enjoyed the ride? Fucking lazy ass."

"Hey, I had you fooled, didn't I?"

"Hell yeah," said Izabela with a knowing smirk.

"I did surprise you when I started playing along."

Izabela just smiled and shook her head. "Hey, I'm done here."

"I can't believe I have to buy you jeans," complained Dean.

"You're buying me new jeans because you ruined most of my other ones."

"Yeah, but it was totally worth it."


	21. Chapter 21

Next week had officially rolled around. The trio was in the motel room preparing for the hunt. Dean was checking and re-checking his pistol grabbing two extra clips of silver bullets just in case. Sam was making sure that the sawed-offs were ready to go. It wasn't like they need them for a werewolf, but it didn't hurt to be over prepared.

"Okay, let's go," said Sam heading for the door. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave." He and Dean headed for the door, while Izabela was busy looking over some research. "Hey, Izzy, come on."

Izabela was brought out of her daze and followed the brothers out to the car. She settled in the back only partially listening to the two make a plan.

"Hey, sweet heart, are you listening back there," Dean asked after noticing that Izabela was too preoccupied with whatever it was she was reading.

"Yeah," she answered as if she were caught doing something inappropriate.

"Really? Then what did I say?" Dean asked in a condescending tone.

"That we're gonna circle the clearing and hide out in the trees," Izabela answered.

"Just making sure, 'cause I really don't want anyone getting hurt tonight."

Dean pulled up farther up the road from the patrolman. He parked the Impala in a dense area to keep it hidden. The three piled out of the car and headed to the trunk. The trunk was popped and the false bottom lifted, and everyone began digging around for things they would need. Dean grabbed a map and a GPS to program the clearing's coordinates. Sam had grabbed flashlights for each of them, the camera (just in case), and a few flares. Izabela had reached far into the weapons case grabbing a lock box. She unlocked the case and pulled out a dual set of black, polished Berettas with carefully engraved intricate designs on the barrels. Sam and Dean stared in awe while she slid a magazine in each gun, chambered a round, placed each in safety, and strapped one to each of her thighs. She grabbed two extra clips and placed them in her small backpack.

"Wow, you are so hot," stated Dean after watching her. She rolled her eyes before closing the gun case and hiding it in the back. "No, seriously, that was incredibly sexy."

"You are truly something, Dean," replied Izabela. She reached into trunk and pulled out a .9mm. She checked to ensure it was good to go, before standing off to the side.

"All right. Let's go take down Cujo."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter wasn't all too exciting. I just thought I should get the trio set up for the hunt. Next chapter, thought, there will be a huge surprise.

Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Everything had took a turn for the worst. Nothing went as planned, and Dean Winchester was way beyond pissed. It could have been the hunt going absolutely wrong, Sam cradling a dislocated shoulder, or it could have been Izabela running off luring the thing, whatever the hell it was, away from him and his brother and telling them to stay put.

Dean and Sam tried to follow Izabela and the baddie, but they had gone a little too far into the thicket, and Dean was pretty sure that they passed the same tree four different times.

"SON OF A BITCH!" exclaimed Dean. Sam had visibly flinched from the menace in Dean's voice.

"Dean, calm down, okay," tried Sam to calm down his brother.

"CALM?! How can I be calm when my girlfriend's out there being chased down by God knows what?!" yelled Dean. "And, to top it off, I'm pretty sure we're lost. I'd say I'm pretty calm for the situation we're in." He reached into his pocket and grabbed the busted GPS before hurling it deeper into the trees. "Why the fuck did she think it was a smart idea to take off like that? And, tell us to stay back?! What the hell?!"

"Dean, I'm just as freaked as you are, but you seriously need to bring it down a notch. Freaking out will only slow us down to finding Izzy," said Sam trying to console his brother.

All of a sudden, they heard a gunshot off to their right. Dean stiffened before taking off in the direction of gunfire. Sam tried to keep up, but his sleeve snagged on a tree branch and jostled his bum shoulder.

Dean slowed down to help his brother, but Sam only pushed him away urging him on. They followed the sound back to the clearing. It was incredibly difficult to see, but they moved towards a figure lying on the tree stump. Dean pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and shown it on the limp body. He dropped to his knees and tears poured down his face. He let go of the flashlight, and it rolled away from him casting an eery glow around the clearing.

"Izzy."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Uh oh. Is she dead? Is she unconscious? I don't know. If I get enough reviews, I'll post ASAP.


	23. Chapter 23

The scene was terribly horrific: Izabela was lying motionless on the stump where all the other victims were found. Her shirt and pants were torn to ribbons, and the skin underneath looked just about the same. Her clothes, skin, and the area around her was soaked with her blood. It was extremely painful to look at, but Dean and Sam could not tear their eyes away from the scene before them. Dean was knelt a few feet from Izabela's body crying, unsure of what to do. Sam came up beside him and took his brother into a tight hug. Dean grabbed onto his brother like he was his life support and cried into his shirt. He never felt so helpless in his life.

"We were too late," whispered Dean in between sobs. "I was too late. I'm sorry, Izzy." Sam couldn't help the tears that escaped. He didn't know what to say to his brother.

After a few moments, Sam let go of Dean. "Dean, this is really hard, but we shouldn't leave her here. Come on."

"Yeah, okay." Dean stood and wiped the tear tracks from his face. He walked over to Izabela's still form and moved the hair from her face. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm really sorry." He bent over and picked her up holding her to his chest and kissing her forehead not caring if her blood stained him. He followed behind Sam who was leading the way out.

Dean kept stealing glances down at Izabela. She felt so cold in his arms, so lifeless. His vision became blurry again, and he stumbled over a tree root into a tree. He didn't mean to, but he scratched one of Izabela's open wounds. She whimpered in pain causing both boys to look at her.

"Oh my god," gasped Dean. He and Sam were damned sure that she was dead. Dean readjusted Izabela in his arms to a more comfortable position for her. "Izzy? Izabela? Sweetheart, can you hear me? Izzy, me and Sam are here. We're gonna take you to the hospital. Don't worry."

Dean never felt better in his whole life. Sam and Dean moved faster not caring if they ran into the patrolman just as long as they got Izabela to the hospital.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I will go into more detail about the hunt in a later chapter. Some part of me really wanted to kill Izabela, but then Dean would be so broken. Keep reading because I might just kill her later.**


	24. Chapter 24

Pain: that's all there is. Unbearable pain permeating throughout her whole body even breathing hurts. She lies there in the darkness wondering what the hell caused the throbbing, aching pain. She tries to think back but instantly regrets it when a wave of dizziness and nausea accompany the already immense headache. She stops, clears her head, and tries to take a deep breath.

Certain that the vertigo has passed, she thinks back to the last possible thing. She remembers standing at the trunk with the boys loading up and readying to go hunt down what Sam and Dean thought was a werewolf. She remembers that she disagreed and thought it was something else. She remembers heading into the swamp thicket to a huge clearing and seating herself up in a tree near it. She remembers watching the boys hide like she did. Then, after that, it all gets kind of fuzzy. She refuses to think any harder because the vertigo is coming back. She just clears her mind of all thoughts and tries to slip off to some dream land free of pain and hurt.

All of a sudden, everything comes rushing back to her. She tries to fend off the memories because they bring horrible sensations, but it's too much. She just lets everything overwhelm her, too weak to fight.

_Izabela was just sitting at her post waiting for any sign of the supposed werewolf. She was still skeptical about Sam's and Dean's theory. Something didn't add up. She thought back to the list of possibilities that she made at the library. _Oh, the library. What a great memory! _She quickly scolded herself for becoming unfocused. _

_The list. What was on that list? Ghosts, spirits, creatures, demons. All the things on that list were quickly dismissed because nothing perfectly fit the puzzle piece. _

_She scanned the area while thinking of other possibilities. Something popped into her head. Witches. Witches? Yes. She remembered reading something in one of Bobby's books about types of witches. There were all kinds of witches out there most of which had the desire to gain immortality. Of course! Some fed off of life forces, like the shtriga, and other needed blood sacrifice. That was it! It was a witch that ripped out the hearts of their victims. They needed a fresh heart taken from an unwilling person under the full moon. They only needed one. That was why their was only one victim a month. She was so proud of herself for figuring the case out at the last minute. _

_She was climbing down from her tree to go tell the boys when there was movement on the edge of the clearing. It couldn't have been Sam or Dean because she could still see them at the posts. She guessed it was the witch. _

_She was right. A tall, hooded figure walked into the clearing. She quietly made her way to the clearing careful not to draw attention to herself. _

_All of a sudden, gunshots rang through the swamp. She looked over to where Sam and Dean were. They were making there way towards the witch still firing there weapons. The witch turned to the boys and flung its arm causing the boys to fly. Sam elicited a cry of pain when his shoulder hit the ground. Dean just rolled to a stop unconscious. Izabela watched the witch walk towards the figures. She hurriedly called out to the witch, gaining it's attention, and urging it come after her. The witch ran towards her, and Izabela took off at a sprint trying to lure the witch away from the boys. _

_Branches snagged at her clothes, mud puddles slowed her down, but she was able to give the boys hopefully enough recovery time. She pivoted and ran towards the clearing. _

_She stopped in the clearing thinking that she had lost the witch. She notice any sign of the witch. She quickly searched the area surrounding the clearing for the boys. Nothing. _

_Out of nowhere, Izabela was flung to the center of the clearing managing to hit her head off the stump. She regained her composure and began to stand. She was pushed back to lie on the dead root her body pinned by some unseen force. The witch hovered over Izabela outstretching its arms to her. _

_It clawed and tore at her chest and thighs with the intent to weaken her. She tried to scream, but no sound escaped her lips. Satisfied with its work the witch ceased its attack and moved its hand to her chest digging its claws into the flesh around her heart. She tightened her grip on the gun in her hand and raised it to the witch's head unnoticed._

_"Go to hell," whispered Izabela shooting the witch between its now glowing, soulless eyes. The witch instantly dematerialized. It was finished. The mosnter was dead and the town safe. _

_She tried to call out. She tried to make some noise to the boys know where she was. She tried to shoot her gun, but she was too weak from the bloodloss. The adrenaline was wearing off, and Izabela was drifting to unconsciousness. She didn't have the strength to fight the darkness. She gave in and the last thing she remembered was her name whispered from Dean's lips._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Being sick really sucks. I felt horrible all day, and I went to the doctor's. They gave me meds that took forever to work. My day just sucked. However, seeing that I had nothing better to do all day, I decided to write a new chapter and surf the web. So here is my sick gift to you.**

**I was reading some _Supernatural_ thing, and I guess that later in the season, the boys might get a younger sibling. Ooh! Naughty John. I also read that there's going to be a somewhat fanfiction episode where they find a guy that wrote a series of books called _Supernatural _based on the Brothers Winchesters' lives. Pretty awesome if you ask me. **

**Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Two weeks. Two long weeks of sitting in a hospital watching over Izabela. He didn't know what to do. He felt so helpless just sitting there watching over her. It was so hard being so out of control like this.

The doctors had done all they could do for her. They were unsure that she would even wake up from all the damage done. After hearing their admission, Dean had gone hulk on the doctors. He refused to even think about her not making it.

So there he was sitting in a chair right next to her hospital bed holding her hand in both of his and just watching her. He had taken permanent residence in her room. The first few days, Sam had urged Dean to go back to the motel for a nap and a shower, but he refused. He was afraid that if he left something would happen. He felt the need to stay and watch over her. Normally, doctors would not allow visitors to stay after visiting hours, but Izabela's doctor and several of the nurses had empathized with him and let him stay.

He heard someone walk into the room. He turned around and saw Sam holding coffee and some take-out bags. He set them on the side table and sat in the other chair. Neither brother spoke. They just sat in silence looking at Izabela's form.

"Mr. Hamilton?" followed a knock on the door. Dean and Sam turned to look at the door. It was Izabela's doctor, Dr. Stahl, accompanied by a nurse. "We have to check your wife's vitals and re-dress her wounds." Dean and Sam walked over to the lone window at the far wall and looked out at the yard. They always did this when they came into change her dressings. Dean couldn't bear to leave her room for more than ten minutes. He only averted his gaze so as to not glance upon her horrible wounds.

After about an hour, the doctor and nurse told the brothers that they were finished and that they would come back to her room later to give her prescribed medication. As the nurse and doctor left the room, an orderly walked in greeting Sam and Dean.

"Hello, Mr. Hamilton," said the orderly. He pulled in a cart with covered plates and drinks.

"Hey, Zack," answered Sam.

"I thought you guys might be hungry. You got Mac n' cheese with broccoli or spaghetti with meatballs."

Dean was sat at the chair nearest Izabela's bed not acknowledging the orderly's presence. Sam asked for some water and both of the meals: macaroni for him and spaghetti for his brother if his brother would eat. The orderly then pushed the cart out the hall to the next room.

After dinner and the doctors administering her medication, Sam said goodbye to his brother and Izabela before heading back to the motel.

Noticing the lack of his brother's presence Dean stood and walked over to shut the door. He walked back to the bed and sat on the edge stroking the side of Izabela's face pushing the hair from in front of her eyes. He leaned over and let his lips rest against her forehead. He pulled away when he felt the sting of tears.

"I never told you enough. Hell, I never told you at all. I care about you so much. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Seeing you like this really hurts me. I love you, Izabela, and when you wake up, I will do whatever I can to show you how much I do."


	26. Chapter 26

A few more days passed by and the doctors were becoming more pessimistic of the outcome of Izabela's state of being. Dean, however, remained as optimistic as he could possibly be. He stayed by and talked to her about any and every little thing that came to mind. At night, Dean, the self-proclaimed agnostic, prayed to what ever deity would listen to bring back Izabela safe and sound.

On a Tuesday (Dean wasn't sure if it was the third Tuesday or the hundredth Tuesday), he was holding Izabela's right hand in both of his running his thumbs over the back. It was more of a reassurance that Izabela was at least still breathing more than anything else. He was slowly drifting off into a light slumber when he felt Izabela's hand softly squeeze his two. He was unsure of what had happened. He thought it was some sort of mind trick. He turned his gaze to her waiting for any type of movement. His eyes landed on her face, her soft, calm, beautiful, innocent face. A sob caught in his throat when he saw her eyes fluttering open. He stood up and leaned closer to her.

"Izabela. Baby, can you hear me? Come on, Izzy. Wake up, darling. Let me see those big, beautiful eyes." He was urging her back to the land of consciousness. He let the tears roll down his face when her eyes met his. "Izzy..."

He leaned down and pulled her into a death grip hug. He cried into her hair not acknowledging the pain she must have felt. Behind him, Dean heard Sam's voice calling for a doctor to come to the room. Dean felt his brother begin to pull him away from Izabela informing him that the doctors need to check her over. Quietly obliging, Dean stepped off to the side refusing to tear his eyes away from Izabela for fear of her vanishing into thin air.

Once the doctors were done examining, Izabela glanced over to the brothers in the corner of the room and smiled with slight pain in her eyes. Both Dean and Sam rushed to her and engulfed her in a bear hug. She began to hiss and wince in pain before the brothers released her from their grips.

"Don't you ever do that again, Izzy," said Dean his voice dripping seriousness. He sat at the edge of her bed gripping her hand tightly in his. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiled at Dean and lifted her free hand to stroke the side of his face before speaking.

"Dean, you look horrible," she declared in a soft, raspy voice while running her hand under the purple bruising under his eyes. "Did you sleep at all while I was under?" Dean chuckled. "You haven't even shaved."

Dean smiled. Only Izabela could be at the brink of death and be brought back to only worry about someone other than herself.

She slowly turned her head to Sam. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, Izzy. Do you feel okay?" asked Sam. "You've been unconscious for about three weeks. The doctors weren't even sure that you'd wake up."

"At least I'm fine now," said Izabela glancing from Sam to Dean. Se squeezed Dean's hand and smiled tiredly.

"Are you okay?" asked Dean his eyes full of concern.

She lay back on her pillows before answering. "I feel sore and tired. I kind of feel out of breath, but other than that, I feel fine."

"You just woke three weeks after having your body torn to ribbons. I suggest you rest. You really need it," said Sam standing up. "Seeing as you're okay, I'm going to try and get Dean to take a shower and clean up." Dean gave Sam a look of incredulity.

"Don't worry, Dean. I'll be fine. While, you're gone, you should at least take a nap. You could use one," said Izabela to Dean. Not wanting to argue, Dean pressed a lingering kiss to Izabela's forehead before following his brother out the door.

As they neared the Impala, Dean looked up to the sky and whispered thanks to any god who was listening for bringing Izabela back to him.

**...::::::::...**

The next time Izabela woke up was to a warm body pressed against her side. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled warmly at Dean. He smiled back and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Good morning," she greeted. "I thought you were going back to the motel."

"We did. That was a couple hours ago. I even took a nap, but then Sam dropped me back off here," he said absently stroking her hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did." She snuggled into Dean's warmth and closed her eyes slowly drifting off again.

He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes. "Just go back to sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww! Isn't it adorable! She finally woke up. I'm sorry it's been a while. I've been hella busy with loads of random crap. This story is almost over. Don't worry. It should have a happy ending unless I have another bipolar moment. There's a guest star next chapter! I had to bring this character back because this character is so freaking amazing! **

**Don't forget to read and review even if you have something negative to say.**

**Ziggy Mo**


	27. Chapter 27

Dean was so excited to have his girl back. His heart was thrumming from relief and excitement. As she recuperated in the hospital, he watched over her like a hawk refusing to leave unless she scolded him for hovering. Several times, Sam had to literally drag Dean from the hospital because Izabela had requested it.

As soon as the doctors had deemed her healthy enough to leave, the boys had the paperwork drawn up that same day. He had waited for her out in the hallway as she dressed in the room. He thought she was being ridiculous because he had seen her naked numerous times. She argued that she was a little self-conscious because of her new wounds and scarring. He had tried to tell her that she was ludicrous and that he didn't care what she looked like. Defeated, Dean had smuggled a wheelchair out of the hospital while she dressed because the doctors did say that Izabela was not to strain or overexert herself. When she had figured out what he had done, she simply ignored the matter.

Sam and Dean had planned to call to stay at Bobby's for a while so as to allow Izabela to slowly regain her hunting strength. Bobby, of course, reminded them that they did not ask to stay just as long as they bought beer on the way over.

It was almost eleven at night as they slowed the car to the front of Bobby's house. Dean had grabbed Izabela and carried her into the house just as a man carried his bride over the threshold of their home. Sam followed his brother into the house juggling several duffel bags along with the beer, some groceries, backpacks, and Izabela's medical supplies.

"Dean Winchester! Boy, why didn't you call to tell me that Izabela was in the hospital?" Dean swore loudly causing Izabela to yelp and Sam to jump.

"I didn't know I was supposed to," stammered Dean staring at the person who startled him.

"Boy, I could whip you."

Sam and Izabela were trying to cover up their snickering. They laughed harder when Dean sent them death glares.

"Hi, Missouri," greeted Sam. He knelt down a bit to give the short, plump woman a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sam, how have you been?" asked Missouri smiling. After he answered, she turned her attention to Izabela still being held in Dean's arms. "Sweetie, how do you feel? You like better than I thought you would. Has Dean been taking care of you?"

"I feel sore, still," said Izabela. "And Dean has been taking real good care of me." She pecked Dean on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. Missouri looked at Dean and raised a brow.

He knew that look. That was the look that said she just read something from his mind that he wasn't too keen on sharing. He averted his gaze and cleared his throat.

"How did you know Izzy was in the hospital?" asked Sam rather curiously. She cocked her head at Sam.

"Sam, obviously you don't know me that well. Boy, I'm a psychic," she chuckled.

"Bobby called you, didn't he?" asked Dean. "Where is Bobby?"

"I sent him off to bed about an hour ago. I told him I'd wait up for you," answered Missouri. She smiled at him before shooing him, Sam, and Izabela up the stairs to settle down.

"Sweetheart, you know I love that you're doing this for me, right?" asked Izabela.

Dean stared at her and answered, "Yes, why?"

"I may be slightly incapacitated, but I'm not a complete invalid. I'm pretty sure I can make my way to my own room." Dean stopped at one of the guest rooms and stared at her. "Don't give me that look."

"Okay. One: the doctor said for you not to strain yourself, and two: you are not staying by yourself," stated Dean matter-of-factly.

"First off, since when do you listen to what doctors tell you?"

"I don't, but they're right about you."

"Right about me? You're such a hypocrite," laughed Izabela. Dean leaned down and covered her lips with his. She pulled away and headed over to the bed in the middle of the room. Dean could not help but wince when he noticed the limp in her step. She lay down on top of the covers and closed her eyes not bothering to get undressed. By the time Dean was done settling in and getting ready for bed, she was out like a light.

He was about to settle in next to her when he remembered her medicine. He groaned inwardly and rolled back out of bed. His bare feet padded down the hall as the floorboards creaked under the weight. He made his way to the kitchen, grabbed a mug from one of the cabinets, and began to fill it with water from the sink.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Dean jumped and spun around almost dropping the mug. "You're not supposed to sneak up on people. I'm just getting some water for Izzy's meds."

"How bad was she?" asked Missouri sincerely concerned.

Dean turned back around and set the mug on the counter. He did not entirely want to recall the incident. It reminded him of how he was too late to save her and how she almost died trying to save his and Sam's lives as well as the lives of innocents.

Taking a deep breath, he knew that if he talked about it, his dreams and thoughts wouldn't be so horrific.

"Honey, if you don't want to talk about, I won't pry," said Missouri resting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's okay." Dean took a deep breath before relaying to Missouri the events of the past month. He was in tears by the time he finished.

"Dean, why do you beat yourself up about this? It wasn't your fault," she said after he wiped the tears from his face.

"I should have done something to stop it. I should have listened to her when she said that she didn't think it was a werewolf. I should have been with her to protect her."

"You didn't know."

"I should have known. If I knew, Izzy wouldn't have been bleeding to death in the middle of a swamp. She wouldn't be weak right now. I wouldn't hurt this much." Tears slowly ran down his cheeks. He let them fall ignoring how he thought Missouri saw him: weak, helpless, and a pussy.

"But because of you, Izabela's alive. She's upstairs right now breathing because you found her just in time. She's alive because you love her enough to care for her how you're doing right now." She grabbed a tissue from her pocket and handed it to a sniffly Dean. He whispered thanks and blew his nose.

"The worst part is: if she did die she wouldn't know how much I'd hurt. She wouldn't know how I'd break without her. She wouldn't know how much I love her. I never told her," he whispered turning his gaze away from Missouri in shame.

"Izabela already knows how much you love her. She already knows that you'd do absolutely anything for her," consoled Missouri as she stood from her chair. "Now, go upstairs, give Izabela her medicine, and go to sleep. It's getting late. You need to wake up early because tomorrow's going to be a busy day.

Listening to Missouri, Dean trudged up the stairs to his room. He stopped at one of the bags taking Izabela's medication out and tapping out the correct dose. He gently awoke her softly urging her to take her medicine.

As soon as she swallowed, she fell back onto the bed and drifted back off to sleep. Dean set the mug on the nightstand and crawled under the sheets to spoon with Izabela. He kissed the back of her head before being visited by the Sandman.

* * *

**Author's Note: How'd you like it? Another one of my bipolar Dean moments. I was going to have this conversation be with Dean and Sam instead of Dean and Missouri, but I thought this was better. Especially since in the show Missouri always messes with Dean. This just kind of makes her a maternal figure.**

**Tell me what you like, what you don't like. Doesn't matter. The worst you could is not review.**

**Ziggy Mo**


	28. Chapter 28

They had been at Bobby's for almost a week just lazing about while Izabela recuperated. Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Missouri had refused to let her do anything close to strenuous work while she healed, so she had taken up refuge on the couch in Bobby's library. With a stack books within her reach and Sam's computer taken hostage, she seemed pretty content.

However, not everybody was so peaceful...

Dean was struggling with his inner demons: his relationship issues. He absolutely adored the wounded girl in the next room, but he didn't know how to portray his feelings for her. Missouri, being the antagonizer to Dean's being, had been reading his mind, attempting to understand his issues. She had suggested that he listen to his heart. Do what seemed fitting. He accepted her advice, but he didn't know how to do any of it.

Over the duration of their stay, Dean had taken the quiet times to listen to what his heart said. It was so confusing for him. He heard loud and clear what his heart said, "Just tell her you love her. Nothing bad will come of it."

However, being one to not truly trust feelings but common sense, his head argued back, "Don't do it. She may not feel the same way."

He was torn between two factors: heart and mind. He knew he should listen to his heart, but what if she turned him down? What if she didn't reciprocate her feelings for him?

He considered to go tell Sam, but he didn't want Sam's image of his big brother to be tainted by a moment of emotional vulnerability. Besides, Sam was the emo one.

He struggled day after day, and the only one who knew about it was Missouri. She wasn't as taunting as usual trying to help him get in touch with his feminine side, but she did pester him to amuse Sam.

Finally, getting fed up with Dean's antics and droopy mood, Missouri finally confronted him.

"Boy, you're pretty stupid to the obvious."

"Excuse me, " Dean defended. He was in another one of his quiet thinking moments.

"I told you to listen to your heart, and here you sit weighing the pros and cons of listening to your heart and your head," she said gesturing as she spoke.

"I know. I'm just not used to expressing my feelings," he explained turning away from Missouri's gaze. "If you haven't already known by snooping through my head, I have relationship issues. I tend to stray from anything in the realm of emotions other than anger and hate."

"You need to listen to your heart," Missouri articulated. "Get that through your head. If you really love that girl, then you need to tell her before you do something to lose her. If she knows how you feel, if you tell her how you feel, she won't stray from you." She practically scolded him before walking off to check on Izabela.

Dean headed out to the Impala to think over everything. He was pretty sure she wouldn't turn him down. He was almost positive that she would accept his announced feelings.

This girl had captured his interest at that ski resort in Utah. She had stealthily made her way into Dean's heart solely taking it for herself and refusing to share it with anyone else. He hadn't noticed until him and Sam were about to leave that little ski resort. They had already stayed a few weeks well after they finished the hunt, but Dean couldn't bear to leave her. After talking it over with Sam, they had invited Izabela along on their trip. They even explained to her the supernatural, and she surprised them by telling them that her grandmother raised her and taught her about the supernatural. They stayed a month longer, so she could prepare for her new life with the Winchester Brothers.

They had been together for almost two years on a supernatural road trip. They had trained her and prepared her for their style of life. They were terribly grateful for her previous occupation which provided Sam and Dean with much better health care than they had previously. She was literally the best thing to ever happen to them.

After going over everything in his head, Dean officially decided to tell Izabela how he felt about her. He didn't want to hold it off any longer for fear that she would leave him. He couldn't have that. He couldn't have the one girl he honestly cared for leave him. He wouldn't even imagine the heartache and loneliness.

Now, all Dean needed to do was plan out the perfect place and time to tell Izabela he loved her.


	29. Chapter 29

Part of him regretted asking Missouri for help, but, being that she was the only other girl besides Izabela, she would have to do.

Dean had gone into town to search out the perfect gift believing that it wouldn't be a difficult feat. However, he was proved horribly wrong. He had been into multiple jewelry stores discovering many, many different styles of jewelry making it incredibly difficult for him to decide.

Upon entering the first store, Dean had firmly and confidently told himself that he would choose a set of matching garnet necklace and earrings because it was Izabela's birthstone. Unfortunately, he discovered other gems that would certainly catch Izabela's eye. He left that store believing that the perfect gift wouldn't be found until much, much later. Disastrously, this occurred at every other jewelry store he visited that down.

Now, Dean had Missouri's help: a woman's intel. They had left the house under the guise that Missouri had ordered Dean to assist her with groceries and errands providing Sam with a laughter-filled morning. He wasn't sure if it was for show or not, but he was swatted on the back of his head by Missouri after she read his thoughts about gifting Sam with a swirly.

At the end of the day, Dean was about to give up when Missouri suggested they check out one last jewelry store. Knowing he would lose in an argument, Dean reluctantly followed her inside. They both browsed around the store on their own both hoping to discover the ideal gift.

As he came upon a display case, he stopped in his tracks. There in the center of the case was the gift. The gift he would present to Izabela when he proclaimed his love. It was beautiful, flawless, sublime, magnificent, perfect just like her.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked a clerk eying Dean.

"Yeah, I'd like to buy that one: the one in the middle."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but it's a transtition for what's coming up next. Depending on how I end the story, there may be a sequel. As of right now, I'm very unsure. **

**I've earnestly decided that the more reviews I do receive, the faster I'll update. Either positive or negative reviews. I'm not picky.**

**Ziggy Mo  
**


	30. Chapter 30

The setting was absolutely beautiful. A red, black, and white checkered blanket laid upon the grass in the middle of a clearing under the bright stars. A picnic basket was set off to the side while two place settings surrounded a candelabra. The lit candles cast a sensual glow across the field. The trees off to the side seemed to sway from the flickering of the little fires.

Dean set down the extra blanket for when it got colder. He stood above the picnic setting and released several rose petals allowing them to float down among the blanket. He watched as the pink and red petals floated down, and only fixing them when they landed on the plates.

_Perfect_, he thought breathing a sigh of relief.

The past two weeks had been very stressful for him. After finding the gift, Dean had set about looking for the place for his and Izabela's date. He had been to all of the high class restaurants finding that none were up to his standard. None of the hotels were good enough, either.

Fortunately for Dean, Sam suggested a picnic under the stars. Bobby then informed Dean of a field a few minutes into the woods from the house. He had taken both of them up on their suggestions even though he was against Missouri telling them anything.

The most difficult part, though, was convincing Izabela to go along with everything. After the accident, she was against most anything romantic. She claimed she wasn't entirely ready for a night of intimacy because the excitement might cause her strain and pain.

He didn't buy any of it. He recalled the doctor telling him right before she was discharged that in two to three weeks she could go back to her normal routine.

Dean believed that Izabela was insecure about her body. He tried to understand, but she didn't want to talk about it. He knew that there would be scars, and he truly did not care about them. Everyone else who knew him would have thought that somehting was wrong with him because Dean was known as a womanizer, but he would swear on his own life, on his father's soul, that he did not care what she looked like. As far into their relationship as they were, he did not care about her looks.

After she finally agreed to go along, Dean waited for the perfect night to come along. Bobby, Sam, and Dean kept an eye out on the weather, but the first few nights it was too cold, or it had rained which overly irritated Dean. Finally, on a Tuesday night, the sky was to be clear and warm with no winds. Being awfully kind, Missouri had taken Izabela out for a day of pampering and shopping while Sam, Bobby, and Dean busied themselves around the kitchen preparing appetizers, a main course, and some desserts.

Now, tonight was the sum of it all. All the parts hopefully working together for the perfect night. The only thing missing was...

"Dean?"

He turned around a bright smile gracing his lips.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this Dean in my story is very un-Dean, but being that I'm not looking to make money off of it and only writing for entertainment and pleasure, I find it is okay. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Ziggy Mo  
**


	31. Chapter 31

"Wow," he said when he saw her walk into the clearing. _I really owe Missouri_, he thought.

There she was. Izabela was walking towards him in a knee-length, short-sleeve, lavender dress that swayed as she walked. Her hair hung down past her shoulders in bouncing curls which framed her smiling face.

She slowed down as she approached the set-up. "Why did Bobby and Sam send me out here? What's all this?" Dean's smile grew wider. "Is this what you've been weird about all week?" After a beat, Izabela realized something. "This is why Missouri took me for pampering today, isn't it?"

Dean answered her question by grabbing her hand and pulling her to him to hold. He kissed the top of her head and guided her to the blanket and motioned for her to sit down.

"It's beautiful, Dean," she said pecking him on the cheek. "What's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to do something special for you," he said reaching for the basket. He opened the lid and pulled out a bottle of wine and a container of strawberries.

"Pinot Noir? You don't drink wine," she said giving him a skeptical look.

"No, but you do. This is your favorite wine, right?" he asked her. She only smiled and nodded while grabbing a strawberry and nibbling on it. He smiled back and pulled a Tupperware container out of the basket. "Missouri said that chicken goes best with this wine, so I made some chicken alfredo." She quirked her eyebrow at him. "Okay, so Sam helped me." She just stared at him. "Fine. I helped Sam. Just take away my glory why don't you."

She leaned in to kiss him soundly on the lips. "It's sweet." She pecked him once more before taking a sip of wine.

Dean served the both of them some alfredo topped with diced tomatoes and grated cheese. The two ate in a comfortable silence enjoying the wine and alfredo under the stars.

Dean finished his food first, so he pulled out the dessert. He waited for her to finish up the pasta before taking her plate from her. He laughed as she attempted to wipe away any stray sauce from her face. She missed a bit on her chin, so Dean pulled her towards him and licked it away making her giggle.

"I feel like a teenager on her first date," she said against his lips. "If I could blush, I would be a tomato right now."

"You'd be an adorable tomato," he said placing a hand on either side of her face before placing a kiss upon her lips. "Now for dessert."

"Ooh. What's for dessert?" she asked.

"Well, while I was busy assisting Sam with the pasta, I had Bobby make a strawberry cheesecake from scratch," he said opening the Tupperware container. "He even topped it off with a sugar glaze and whip cream." He reached back into the basket with a glint in his eye. "I swiped the can for later."

"How very romantic of you," Izabela said swiping some of the whip cream from the cheesecake and wiping it on his nose. She laughed at him when he crossed his eyes to take a look at the cream.

"What was that for?" he whined wiping off the whip cream. "Now, my face is going to be sticky."

"Stop complaining."

Dean pouted making Izabela giggle. He gave her his patented, Dean Winchester smirk before turning to cut the dessert.

"Here you go, sweetheart," he smiled handing over a slice of cheesecake. He watched as she took a bite, closed her eyes and moaned. "I'm guessing you like it."

"Bobby is the best damn cook I know," she said in a food-induced orgasm.

"Seems like I have a some competition. Should I be worried?" Dean asked with mock suspicion.

"Bobby may be an amazing cook, but you are an amazing guy. I wouldn't trade you for the world. Well, maybe for Batman," she joked.

"It's a good thing Batman's not real, then," Dean smiled before pecking her on the lips. "Mm. You taste really good. I think I'll just have you instead of the strawberry cheesecake."

"Why, Dean Winchester! I can't believe you're passing up food for your girlfriend," she feigned surprise.

"Well, my girlfriend is way more enticing than any food," he said pulling her in for a sensuous kiss. As the kiss became very heated, Dean leaned forward guiding Izabela to lay down on the grass. She followed suit rather hesitantly, but her worries were squashed when Dean didn't make any sexual advances.

Their lips meshed together perfectly feeling soft, warm, and moist. Their tongues tangled in an erotic dance tasting each other's unique flavor. They both lost themselves in the gentle kiss neither urging the other to take it any farther.

Dean pulled away breathless resting his forehead against hers. "I missed that," he said reveling in the heat of her breath against his face.

"Missed what?" she asked still in a haze.

"You and me together doing something sweet and simple."

"Who knew Dean Winchester could be so romantic," she stated. "I like this side of you. It's sentimental and amorous."

Dean stared into her eyes and sat up off of her.

"Did I go too far with that? I know you're not one for chick flick moments, but..." she trailed off.

He didn't say anything to answer her. He turned to the basket and reached in grabbing something keeping it hidden from Izabela's view.

"Dean?" she asked propping herself up on her elbows.

"You know I care about you, don't you?" asked Dean not meeting her gaze.

"Of course, I do, but why does it seem like you're going to break up with me?" she asked semi-jokingly.

"Oh no. I'm not," Dean said reassuringly. "I care about you a lot. I'm very grateful that we're together. I always have been. You take care of me and Sam. You always watch out for us. You take care of us when we're hurt or sick. You put up with our nonsense. Hell, you put up with me. You left your perfect life to be with me. I could never ask anything more from you."

"Okay. What are you getting at?" She seemed confused, and Dean couldn't blame her. If he were in her position, he wouldn't know what to think.

"That last hunt, I almost lost you. When I saw you practically torn apart, I broke. I didn't know what to do." He got quiet and met her eyes. "But when I found out that you were just unconscious, I was the happiest man alive. While you were lying in the hospital, I prayed for you to keep fighting and to wake up. I asked God to let me keep the single, most important thing in my life. Then you woke up. You know I'm not one to believe, but whatever higher power there is answered my prayers."

Dean wiped his eyes to keep the tears from falling. Right now, he felt weak for opening up even to her.

"The one thing that would have definitely killed me was me not telling you how I feel about you." He presented a blue velvet box to her. "Here."

She took the box from him and opened it. "Dean, it's beautiful." There in the box was a platinum chain holding simple a heart-shaped diamond. She leaned over and gave him a sound kiss. "What's this for?"

"Think of it as an anniversary present," he said taking the necklace and putting on Izabela.

"Anniversary present? Since when have we ever celebrated an anniversary?" she asked giving him a questioning look.

"After, almost losing you, I think it's as good a time as any," he said placing a kiss on her forehead. After another quizzical look form Izabela, Dean continued, "Plus, our two year anniversary is tomorrow."

"Really? I never kept track," she said with a little laugh.

"Aren't the guys supposed to forget and the girls supposed to remember?"

"Well, we aren't a normal couple. Thank you, Dean." She kissed him once more. "I love you, Dean."

_I love you, too_, he thought. He expected her to look disappointed for not saying it, but she looked content and happier than ever.

Dean packed up everything refusing Izabela's help. He only allowed Izabela to carry the blankets.

They took their time walking back to Bobby's house stopping for chaste kisses and to glance at the sky.

Once they were out of the woods, Dean stopped Izabela once before placing the basket off to the side. He took the blankets from her and placed them on the basket.

"I'm pretty sure that it took me about five minutes to walk there without your company, and now, it's taking twenty minutes. If we keep stopping, we won't be back 'til morning."

He pulled her close to him resting his hands on her hips. "This won't take long," he said pulling her in for another kiss. He felt her melt into the kiss, into him, letting him in.

He smirked when she groaned after he pulled away from her reaching down to the basket.

"More food?" she asked jokingly.

He kneeled down to dig through the contents before finding what he was looking for and standing before her.

"Izabela, I love you," said Dean finally opening up to her, letting his guard down.

"I love you, too." She smiled big and bright.

"I know I've never said it before, but I love you. I absolutely love you, Izzy." He held up his hand drawing her eyes to the little glinting object. "Marry me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Aw. This was a very sweet chapter. I almost cried writing it. Tell me what you think about it.**

**Ziggy Mo  
**


	32. Chapter 32

"Izzy, marry me?"

Izabela had never been at a loss for words in her life up until today. She just stared at him in disbelief and surprise. She could not believe that Dean "Ladies Man" Winchester just asked her to marry him.

She was trying to process everything: the amazing night, the beautiful gift, the delicious dinner, the whole night. And now, the proposal? It was a lot to take in all of a sudden.

She must have been in her own world for quite a while because Dean had to bring her out of her musings.

"Izzy? Are you all right?" asked Dean clearly concerned. "You've been quiet, sweetheart."

"Sorry," she replied timidly still slowly coming down from her shock.

A few more minutes passed by as the two stood there in each other's presence surrounded by an air of awkwardness.

"So," started Dean feeling a bit antsy. He was edgy and impatient because Izabela had yet to answer.

Nothing but thumb-twiddling.

Dean's spirits ultimately dampened. He saw his one veracious, valid, significant fear was unfolding before his eyes in the woman he just confessed his love to. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle the heartache and pain. He'd probably close himself off from everything, from life, from Sam. He wouldn't be able to go on.

Izabela watched him turn away with pain and rejection in his eyes. She didn't think she did anything wrong, so she was utterly confused. Deciding to figure out what was wrong, she reached out and grasped his arm preventing him from walking away from her.

"Dean?"

He turned back and gazed into her eyes seeing the abstraction in her eyes.

"What?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"Okay...," she trailed off. "What's the matter? Did I do something?"

"Well, let's think about this. I just opened my hearty to you, something I'm not too comfortable with, and then I just proposed to you, and you basically turned me down. I'd say you did something wrong."

"You're mad because I haven't answered you, yet?" she asked seemingly offended.

"Way to hit the nail on the head."

"Seriously, Dean. I'm just trying to process everything. I mean, if you were in my position what would you do?" she asked posing a hypothetical situation.

He decided to humor her and imagined himself in her shoes realizing that her reaction seemed fit.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed right now, especially with everything that's happened lately. Just give me a minute. I'm still trying to recover from the shock." She added a little chuckle on the end to bring up the mood.

Dean smiled at her feeling like a total dumb ass for jumping to conclusions like that. He grabbed her hand carefully holding it in his as she collected her thoughts.

"Are you serious?" she asked without looking at him. Her gaze was downcast refusing to meet his eyes.

"Of course." He turned her head toward him forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Do you really want this?"

"More than anything," he smiled reassuringly.

She searched his eyes for any trace of regret or uncertainty. Feeling confident there was neither she smiled brightly at him. She surprised him by pulling him in for a mind-blowing kiss.

He pulled away and smiled down at her with his patented Dean Winchester smirk. "Is that a yes?"

Izabela pulled him in for another sensual kiss. She leaned back and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Dean Winchester, and I will marry you."


	33. Chapter 33

I lay there with my head propped up on my arm, and my other hand is stroking her side running up and down her soft curves. I look down at her while she sleeps, so peaceful, so beautiful.

After that round of mind-blowing sex, I should be tired, but I can't get myself to fall asleep. So, here I am watching her as she looks so innocent and calm. It's the one time out of our hectic life that I can forget about all the troubles that accompanies the hunting lifestyle.

I'm so lucky to be able to call her mine. She's absolutely perfect despite what she thinks about herself.

She was so hesitant to lay down with me and celebrate our engagement. She didn't want me to see her naked, claimed that the attack by that witch made her too repulsive to look at. I coaxed her into letting me undress her, letting me show her how much I didn't care what she looked like. She looked away ashamed and embarrassed afraid that I would find her hideous, but I didn't. She told me I was only being kind so as to not hurt her feelings. Truth was, I didn't think she looked any different than before the incident. I reassured her that I wasn't worried about how she looked because I saw her beautiful and perfect as the day I first met her.

As I laid her down onto the bedspread, she seemed so scared and unsure like a girl making love for the first time. To comfort her, I did a sexy little striptease making her skin tint pink in the moonlight even if she was amazingly tanned. Once I finished, I gently laid myself across her covering her up from any prying eyes, from the world, claiming her as my own. She still appeared a little scared, so I kissed her then left a trail of kisses down her neck to chest laving each one of her scars in kisses. With those comforting kisses, she opened up, and we made sweet, romantic, passionate love that night. The only witnesses: the moon and the stars.

Now, I'm watching this beautiful girl asleep in my bed next to me who expressed her undying love for me countless of occasions both physically and verbally. It warms my heart that I was capable to find someone who has eyes only for me, forever and always; someone who puts up with my never ending childish behavior; someone who accepts everything about me, like my life, my habits, my moods, my beliefs, my family; someone who would do anything for me.

It scares me to no end that I have been open with her, that I am able to express my deepest emotions to her. I have been terrified of being that close to someone, even Sammy. It still scares me after I declared my love for her because I know that something can happen to her today, tomorrow, next year, and I won't be able to stop it. It scares me to know I can lose her at anytime. I don't ever want to feel that pain, but if I want to be with her I have to not necessarily agree with the terms of love but accept them to be with her for as long as I can.

As I watch her breathe in her little Slumber Land, little What Ifs burrow there way into my head. What if I never introduced myself? What if I stayed back at the hotel room instead of going to that bar? What if I had chosen a different bar that night? What if I followed my normal routine and left the next morning? What if I never asked her to come with me? Would I be able to find any love as strong as the bond we share? No.

If we never met, or if I had left like normal, she would be off living a safe life engaged to some hotshot yuppie not ever being dragged into this life full of danger and suspense. But she wouldn't be happy. I know that for sure. I wouldn't be happy knowing I could have had something with her.

I lean over and place a kiss on her lips pulling away just in time to see a small smile grace her lips. I smile back and pull her to me to ly on my chest knowing that we belong together. Forever and always.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I've officially weirded myself out with the sweet, lovey-dovey chapter. Haha. Tell em what you think be it good or bad.**

**Anyway, I have started writing another story, and I would liek some input on where to go with it. I just need to finish the plot before I write any more. If you're interested shoot me an e-mail. I am pretty sure that my e-mail is on my profile. If not, shoot me a message**

**Ziggy Mo  
**


	34. Epilogue

There she was, just like that first day he saw her: beautiful. He could never forget that day or any of the other days the followed. She was still as beautiful, as loving, as sweet, as perfect as all the days before. Nothing had changed except that his love for her grew each day.

He sat and remembered all those girls before her. All those women he had meaningless flings with before he met her. They all blurred together, indistinguishable from the other. None of them had ever stuck out until her.

She was the one that he couldn't forget. She was the one who had captured his heart, his love. She was the one who turned him into a one-woman man. She was the one who caged the wild beast.

He adored her for her smile. He was captivated by her beauty. He was enchanted by her sense of humor. He was cherished her laugh. He treasured everything about her. He even loved how she never asked that he change himself and only be who he was: Dean Winchester.

Fifty years had gone by, and he had never hurt her, never strayed, never stopped loving her. Together for twenty two years without ever once making her unhappy in anyway he couldn't fix.

He knew he didn't deserve her. He knew that she deserved better than him. He knew that he was the luckiest man alive to have her, to be able to call her "mine".

He knew that she could leave him at any moment, and he would let her go without asking her why. He'd break completely unable to go on. He'd die if she ever left him like that. He'd be devastated if she didn't love him unconditionally like he loved her.

She was his everything: his air, his water, his words, his thoughts, his being. Without her, he'd cease to exist.

Dean understood everything about her: her moods, her habits, her likes, her dislikes, everything. The only thing that he just could not grasp was how someone so perfect could love someone so broken like him. He asked her one day after one of his horrible drinking nights.

_"Izzy, how can you love someone like me? I don't deserve you. You deserve someone so much more better than me. Someone who can give you everything you ever wanted." He had cried and stared into her eyes searching for answers._

_"The only thing I ever want is for someone to love me, and you, Dean Winchester, love me more than I can ever ask for. That's all I'll ever need, and I am so grateful to have you." Her gaze never faltered from his as she spoke to him letting him see that she told only the truth._

He believed her. To this day, he believed her with all his might even as she lay there before him in that hospital bed just as she did fifty years before. Only this time, she fought to survive cancer instead of a horrible attack.

He stayed by her side, day after day praying to God that she make it, that the cancer go into remission. He learned the hard way that God only grants miracles once.

He watched as the heart monitor flatlined, and he cried aloud not caring who overheard.

He stood beside Sam as her casket was lowered into the ground as "Amazing Grace" played in the distance.

He stared at pictures of them together as he swallowed the last pill and downed the rest of the liquor.

The words emblazoned on the frame encasing their wedding picture sparkled in the moonlight as the glass cracked the moment it hit the ground next to his lifeless body.

_Always and Forever._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: The End. Tell me what you thought of everything. The good, the bad, everything.**


End file.
